


Grenades and Little Brothers

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [29]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Other, Protective Dick Grayson, Resurrected Jason Todd, brother bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Jason didn’t think about his actions and Dick feels a creeping nightmare come true.





	Grenades and Little Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I usually attempt a short each day but I had my little one yesterday and then was managing the restaurant. But here we go. A Dick and Jason story!
> 
> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them! P.S: There is suppose to be a Nightwing and Deathstroke in season 2!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two. They have about 3.5k to go and only four days left! Please!!
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000

Dick watched the building go up in flames, the building that Jason was standing right in front of. The building that they were nearly positive was empty, the building that belonged to Black Mask therefore meant there was more than enough explosives to make one big boom. The big boom caused by Jason’s stupid explosive helmet bomb. Dick is going to kill him, as soon as he saved him. If he can save him.

 

His body lurched at Jason’s fallen form nearly a hundred feet away. It was just like in his nightmares where he was the one too late in Ethiopia, where he was the one to hold Robin’s fallen and beaten form. When he reached Jason, the kevlar protected most of his body from burns while his face he covered with his arms still. He was all bruised and scratched up. His white tuft of hair darkened from the ash.

 

“Come on, little wing,” Dick shook him gently, patting his face, “You gotta wake up.”

 

Dick went to check for a pulse and he found one. Slower than normal but nothing to indicate anything fatal yet. He slapped Jason’s face gently to earn a groan in response, “Fuck Off, Dickie.”

 

“Idiot,” Dick snapped, “Thanks for the heads up.”

 

Jason brushed himself off, gathering his bearings to return to his feet. He was still wearing his domino mask thankfully, but now that Jason was back on the public scene, they needed to dye that white hair. Instead the dumbie grinned at the fire.

 

“I do love a good explosion,” Jason grinned.

 

“Yeah, well I don’t,” Dick shoved Jason out of his way, “I’m calling it a night.”

 

“Hey, ‘Wing,” Jason called out, “Come on, wait up. We have at least three more places to blow.”

 

“I agreed to help you take down Mask’s operation. Not blindly blow up buildings without any heads up whatsoever,” Dick yelled, “God, you’re so-”

 

“Is Dickiebird about to curse?” Jason snapped, “Look, ‘Wing this is how we get operation done around here. I need to send a message. Besides, I promise, anything in there was dirty.”

 

“That’s not the point, Hood!” He yelled, “Do you ever think about this must make us feel when you decide to go off and do something reckless. Something like bombs in a helmet. Or throwing them into the perfect distance where it can throw you back.”

 

“You’re calling me reckless. Dick, you-”

 

“I didn’t die, Jay,” Dick yelled. It wasn’t the right way to say it. It implied victim blaming which Jason was not at fault. Not at all. But it was said and Jason’s face gave away exactly what he thought Dick meant.

 

“You’re saying dying is my fault?!” Jason yelled, “I’ll remember that next time one of four fucking fans decides to point a gun at you.”

 

“Of course it isn’t your fault!” Dick yelled, “It was never your fault! It’s just- little wing, we can’t lose you again. The amount of times I’ve dreamt I was the one that was too late. It scares the shit out of all of us. So yeah, I don’t want to see you voluntarily almost get blown to pieces while I’m right there and can do nothing about it.”

 

Jason sighed, “We’ve been over this, D. I’m back and I’m not stepping back just because I got jokered.”

 

“I’m not asking you to back down. If I was then I’d be holding you down and wrapping you in blankets. I’m just begging you to give me a heads up. I can’t be late. I have to be prepared,” Nightwing begged him.

 

Dick could see Jason softening. He listened to Dick which wasn’t a common Jason thing. It wasn’t much of a little brother thing in general, but Dick prayed Jason would listen to him this once. He had too or Dick didn’t think he could handle helping Jason out tonight. And that scared him just as much.

 

“Fine,” Jason groaned, “No more surprise grenades… or helmet bombs.”

 

Dick let a small smile take over his features, “That’s all I ask.”

 

Dick opened his arms for the hug. Everyone needs a good hug once in awhile, even the Big Bad Red Hood.

 

“Yeah, we aren’t doing that,” Jason shook his head before grappling off.

 

Nightwing followed, “Bet you I can get one by the end of the night.”

 

“You can go home now.”

 

“Big Brother loves you.”

 

“Shut up,  _ Dick.” _

**Author's Note:**

> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them! P.S: There is suppose to be a Nightwing and Deathstroke in season 2!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two. They have about 3.5k to go and only four days left! Please!!
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000
> 
> I very much need some prompts. I can’t promise I’ll use them or won’t change them a bit :)


End file.
